Yuki Yuna
is the protagonist and the titular character of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the school's Hero Club. Appearance Yuna has shoulder-length red hair, tied to a ponytail with a white ribbon, and red eyes. She also has a flower petal-shaped clip on her hair. In her Hero form, she has long pink hair that is tied into a ponytail tied with a large white flower clip. Her hairclip also greatly increases in size. Her Hero outfit is white and pink, with a pink armored breastplate and a white longcoat with a pink gradient. She also has black spats with pink bands at the mid-thigh area, and armored gauntlets and greaves. Her Mankai gauge is located on her right fist and takes the shape of a pink cherry blossom. In her Mankai form, she wears a long, pink, flowing kimono-like dress with flowing, partially-detached sleeves and has a golden ring above her head, which are attached to two gigantic, mechanical armored fists. Background Yuna is a student at Sanshu Middle School and is also Togo's next-door neighbor. Yuna is very knowledgeable about flower language and enjoys flower pressing, which she learned from her mother. She is also very physically fit and active, having learned martial arts from her father. Yuna scored the highest of anyone tested on the Hero Aptitude exams, causing the Taisha to relocate the Togo family next door to her so that she and the former hero Togo Mimori would be acquainted. Personality Yuna is an energetic, kindhearted girl who jumps at the chance to help others. She is extremely loyal to her friends, family and to the Hero Club, and fights to protect them without a second thought regardless of the risks to her own safety. Yuna is good at reading people's emotions, and will often exaggerate her naivete and childishness in order to brighten the mood. Yuna is also not above telling white lies for the sake of her friends. Fairies * Gyuki (牛鬼) ** A white cow spirit with a pink flower marking on its side. Gyuki is mischievous and comes out of Yuna's terminal of its own volition, unlike the other fairies. It is also extremely voracious and will attempt to eat any and everything, including the other fairies. * Kasha (火車) ** A pink fire-cat spirit. Like Gyuki, Kasha is stated to be an ill-behaved troublemaker. Plot A second-year in middle school and member of the Hero Club. She prides herself on being a hero, helping out others in needs and always remaining optimistic. She uses armored fists for powerful close-range combat during her hero form and has a cow-like familiar named who, unlike the other familiars, likes to roam freely; she later gets another, cat-like familiar named . As a result of using her Mankai form, she loses her sense of taste. Later, she uses the Mankai form for a second time and loses the use of her legs. Like her school friends, she soon recovers and regains her sense of taste and the ability to walk. Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Abilities Yuna fights using armored gauntlets and greaves for powerful close-range combat. Her first fairy, Gyuki, allows her to condense energy in her fist and release it in a punch, her signature technique which she calls the "Hero Punch." Yuna's second fairy, Kasha, allows her to gather energy in her foot and release it in a fiery explosion, a technique which she dubs the "Hero Kick." Yuna's Mankai form grants her two gigantic armored fists which deal devastating blows to anything they hit. As a result of using her Mankai in Episode 5, Yuna loses her sense of taste, while her usage of it in Episode 12 cost her the use of her legs. Relationships Togo Mimori Yuna's best friend, classmate and fellow club member. Yuna and Togo met two years previous just after Togo moved next door to Yuna's family, and they have been friends since then. Yuna and Togo have an extremely close friendship and both are always there for each other when the other needs it most. Yuna is also rather protective of Togo, and is usually the one pushing her wheelchair around. Inubouzaki Fu Yuna's senior and club president. Fu and Yuna have a strong friendship, and their energetic personalities are often synced with each other. Yuna has strong confidence in Fu as a leader and accepts Fu's revelations about the Hero Club without complaint. Inubouzaki Itsuki Yuna's junior and fellow club member. Yuna, like the rest of the Hero Club, tends to treat Itsuki as the club's little sister, and she cares deeply about her well-being; for example, Yuna is the first to suggest that the Hero Club help Itsuki pass her music exam. Miyoshi Karin Yuna's classmate and fellow club member. Their relationship is rocky at first, since Yuna's earnestness conflicts with Karin's serious, stubborn nature. However, as the series goes on Yuna's refusal to give up on Karin starts to get through and by the end of the series the two are very close friends. Nogi Sonoko A fellow Hero, and as of Sonoko After Yuna's classmate and fellow club member. Yuna first met Sonoko when she was summoned to her hospital bed with Togo in Episode 8. Yuna feels immense sympathy for her situation and asks what she can do to help. When the two meet again in Sonoko After, the two immediately become good friends, to Togo's delight. Trivia * Yuna's birthday, March 21, is the first day of spring. This also makes her an Aries, like Togo. * Yuna is often associated with cherry blossoms, specifically the Yoshino Cherry, Prunus x yedoensis. * Yuna's name was given by the Taisha due to her high Hero aptitude, in commeration of Takashima Yuna who was lost in battle. Gallery Hero Yuna.png|Henshin form. Chara yuna face2.png|Face details. Chara1 img.png Memory of the Forest - Yuna.png|Game render. Chara1 img2.png Yuna.jpg 1415303768804.jpg Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 5.00.34 PM.png|Yuna in the 4koma. Screen Shot 2017-04-01 at 8.44.24 PM.png|Yuna in the bonus chapter of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. Sonoko-After-Yuna-Togo.jpg Sonoko-After-group.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 12.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.01.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 1.00.09 PM.png Mainvisual pc.jpg CrEfOdV.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 12.59.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.09.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.01.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.27.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.50.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.50.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.28.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.27.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.03.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.53.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 10.16.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.37.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.28.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.27.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.05.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.36 PM.png Unknown-2.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.10.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.23.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.10.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.42.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.42.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.43.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.30.32 PM.png Unknown-31.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.02.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.29.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.28.11 PM.png Unknown-3.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.02.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.12.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.31.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.24.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.55.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.07.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.55.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.12.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-12 at 2.55.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.36.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.35.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.34.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.33.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.32.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.31.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-01-30 at 12.32.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.25.38 PM.png Unknown-38.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.23.35 PM.png Unknown-33.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.22.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.20.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.09.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-10 at 11.38.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.04.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.02.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 4.59.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.00.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.08.58 PM.png Unknown-7.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-03-17 at 5.03.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.36.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.13.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.58.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.00.33 PM.png Unknown-9.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 6.02.01 PM.png Unknown-39.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.56.41 PM.png Unknown-12.jpeg Unknown-18.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.19.08 PM.png Unknown-17.jpeg Unknown-27.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 5.34.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.51.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.14.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.51.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 10.32.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 10.30.29 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 10.32.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 3.06.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 10.59.21 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.38.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-02 at 11.55.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 5.15.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-02-01 at 2.53.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-06-16 at 5.20.43 PM.png Rekishi4 img.png '''Official art ' Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.50.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.48.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-14 at 3.23.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.30.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.29.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.28.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.27.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.19.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.23.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.21.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-05-08 at 2.31.17 PM.png BEn6Assg.png MSyZbD4.png KamashIg.png NG3rT7T.png XdMUbuSg.png Memory of the Forest main visual.png TTSLaVdg.png 9fc70e6aef2c8837ec8717fa2595c4cf469c52e4.png 8d5040ef71910a79879a5da519eabbe1d6b435df.png 6316a1bb144a06296d92188901d299ab67f29b0a.png 636dedcd66fa79942f0a0b66d8c32385efc45ce2.png YuYuYuiGroup.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-06-10 at 12.13.20 PM.png YuYuYuiRace.jpeg 854a7e8cf7f4d31743b5d4c2d90e14b0b73a806b.png ' Concept art Yuna-concept.jpg Yuna-concept2.jpg Yuna-concept3.jpg Yuna-concept4.jpg Navigation SaveSave SaveSave SaveSave Categor [[Category:Characters Category:Hero Category: Sanshu Middle School Category:Main Characters Category:Female [[Category